Dragon equipment
Dragon Equipment , also known as Dragoon Equipment, is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often among the strongest equipment pieces, with defense comparable to Genji or Crystal equipment, and usually cannot be purchased in shops. As the name suggests, the equipment set is often related to Dragon-type enemies or the Dragoon character class. The equipment pieces usually resist Fire, Ice, and Lightning damage. The most common weapon of this set is the Dragon Whisker. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Dragon Mail is the one of the strongest armors in the game, second only to the Crystal Mail and Genji Armor (which only exist in the ''Advance version). The Mail grants the wearer resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. ''Final Fantasy II The Dragon Armor is the second-strongest armor after Genji Armor, and the Dragon Shield is the second-strongest shield after the Aegis Shield. The two pieces provide the wearer resistance to elemental attacks. Final Fantasy III The Dragon Helmet and Dragon Mail are only mid-powered in this game, the complete armor set can be obtained in Saronia's Dragon Tower. The pieces can only be equipped by Freelancers, Onion Knights, or Dragoons. The Dragon Lance is a high-ranked spear that has an Attack of 117. Final Fantasy IV The Dragon Mail, Dragon Gloves, Dragon Helmet, and Dragon Shield are heavy equipment pieces usable by any party member that can equip heavy armor. They all resist Fire, Ice, and Lightning, and in the original release are the strongest heavy equipment after Cecil's Crystal equipment. They were also originally translated as "Dragoon" equipment. In the ''Advance release, the Dragoon Plate and the Dragoon Gloves, obtained at the Lunar Ruins, are exclusive to Kain. The Dragoon Plate is the strongest armor for him, and the Dragoon Gloves upgrade his Jump ability to Double Jump. The Dragon's Whisker is a powerful whip for Rydia that deals great damage when used against Dragons, as well as granting +5 Strength, Stamina, and Agility. The weapon is bugged in the North American and original Japanese releases because it doesn't inflict critical damage against Dragons and doesn't have the Holy element. The bug was fixed in the second Japanese release and the European port. The Wyvern Lance is a powerful spear for Kain that also inflicts critical damage against Dragons and can only be won from powerful Dragon enemies. The Dragon Claws, only available in the Advance and PSP versions, is a Holy-elemental weapon for Yang that grants +10 Strength and Spirit and also inflicts critical damage against Dragons. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dragon equipment from ''Final Fantasy IV returns with the same statistics. ''Final Fantasy V The Dragon Lance is a powerful lance which can only be obtained late in the game, and deals double damage to Dragon enemies. The Dragon Beard is the most powerful whip in the game, which can only be obtained through either stealing from Shinryu or winning it from Stingray. It is a long-range whip with an Attack of 89. Although is is not an equippable item, the Mix command can be used to create a concoction called Dragon Shield, which raises the user's resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Final Fantasy VI The Dragoon Boots are a relic that give the user the Jump ability. Final Fantasy VII The Dragon Armlet has six linked Materia slots and resists Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Its defensive stats are high, but not exceptionally strong. It can be won from Blue Dragons and Red Dragons, and stolen from Dark Dragons. The Dragoon Lance is a mid-ranked spear for Cid. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Dragon Armlet is an accessory that resists Fire, Ice, and Lightning, and also increases max MP by 40%. Final Fantasy IX The Dragon Mail is Freya's third-strongest armor, and is the only equipment piece that can teach her the "High Jump" ability, increasing the damage done by her Jump ability. Final Fantasy X Kimahri's Dragoon Lance can be customized by having Magic Counter and Evade & Counter or Counterattack as dominant abilities. Final Fantasy XI There are at least two sets of crafted "Dragon" armor, one is a job-specific armor set for Thieves, while the other is a job-specific armor set for Dragoons. A related armor set is the Hydra Scale armor, made from the scales of the fearsome Hydra. The Dragoon's Mythic Weapon is the Ryunohige (Dragon's Whisker). Final Fantasy XII The Dragon Whisker is the second strongest spear in the game, granting 91 to Attack power and 8 in Evasion. It requires 60 LP to unlock on the License Board. The Dragon Shield grants 23 to Evasion and costs 20 LP to unlock on the License Board. It absorbs Earth-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Dragon Finger is the best accessory for Llyud, and it increases the effectiveness of Ryuuken. Final Fantasy Tactics The Dragon Rod as an attack power of 5 and a Weapon Def of 20%. It can be bought in various outfitters for 12000 gil, poach from Blue Dragon, or obtained via Rendezvous. Final Fantasy Type-0 In Roshana, Dragon equipment can be bought for several of the members of Class Zero Final Fantasy Adventure The weapon is called Dragon and it has a sword icon before its name. The Dragon is found inside the Cave of Ruins. It has an attack power of 56. The Final Fantasy Legend The weapon Dragon has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought in Ameyoko for 34,600 GP. It has 50 use and an attack power of 11, the damage formula for Dragon is base on Strength. This weapon is effective against lizard-type enemies. The '''Dragon Armor', Dragon Helmet, and Dragon Shield are mid-game armor. ''Final Fantasy Legend II The weapon is called Dragon and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 36000 GP in Edo and Final Town, but can also be found in Edo Castle and Nasty Dungeon. It has 40 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 117 and increases their Str by 26. The damage formula for Dragon is the user's Str x14, and its effective against reptiles such as Toads, Snakes, and Tortoises. The armor is called Dragon and it has a body armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Race Circuit for 26000 GP and found in Nasty Dungeon. It provides a Def of 21 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. It also provides resistance to Fire, Thunder, Ice, and Pois on anyone who equips it. The second piece of Dragon equipment has a helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Edo and Final Town for 36000 GP, but can also be found in Nasty Dungeon and Valhalla Palace. It provides a Def of 20 and add 117 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 26. It also provides resistance to Para on anyone who equips it. The third piece of Dragon equipment has a shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Edo and Edo Castle for 36000 GP. It has 30 uses, blocks melee and Ston with 90% chance of success, adds 117 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 26. It also provides resistance to Damage. Final Fantasy Legend III The Dragon Sword, Dragon Shield, Dragon Helmet, Dragon Armor, Dragon Glove, and Dragon Shoes. All these items are mid-rank equipment. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Dragon Shield, Dragon Mail and Dragon Helmet individually protect against Dragon attacks, and each provides resistance to an element of Fire, Ice and Lightning. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest There are three pieces of dragon equipment in the game: Dragon Claws, Wyvern Lance, and Dragon Whisker. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology Category:Equipment